The present invention relates to a magnetic sheet reader in which a magnetic sheet, for instance a magnetic slip, provided on its back with a magnetic tape or a magnetic coating is driven intermittently for magnetic recording by a rotator such as a sprocket wheel or a long roller.
In a conventional magnetic sheet, for instance a large number of magnetic slips connected together as a belt, a magnetic body is attached at a specific position on the back of each slip. To make a record on the magnetic body, the belt of magnetic slips has to be driven intermittently at a specific pitch. The slip is liable to get slack, with a resultant shift in the recording position, which adversely affects the subsequent processing. Moreover, when the magnetic head slides along the slip, the frictional force developing between the magnetic head surface and a magnetic stripe on the slip is liable to cause a crumple or a slack on the slip, if the sheet used as the slip is thin, thereby hindering the proper transmission of information.